falloutshelterinfofandomcom-20200213-history
FalloutShelterInfo Wiki
Information Welcome to the Fallout Shelter Info Wiki, here you will find all the information you might want to know about the game before sitting down and starting a shelter. Here's just a short summary about the game: Fallout Shelter is a free-to-play simulation video game developed by Bethesda Game Studios, with assistance by Behaviour Interactive, and published by Bethesda Softworks. You can play it on mobile, console, or even PC. Living Quarters The Living Quarters is unlocked at the start of the game. Living Quarters increases the number of Dwellers that can reside in the Vault, it also allows you to breed new Dwellers. Male and female Dwellers placed together within the Living Quarters have a chance of making Babies and increasing your Vault population. * 1st Upgrade of the room is the Residence * 2nd Upgrade of the room is the Barracks * Resource: Dwellers * Room SPECIAL: Charisma Power Generator The Power Generator room is unlocked during the tutorial. This room helps produce your most important resource in the game, Power. Assigning your Dwellers here helps produce that resource. The more rooms you build, the more Power you need to run your Vault. If you do not produce enough Power your meter goes into the red, and rooms begin to shut down starting with the rooms furthest from the Power Generator. Rooms that have shut down do not produce resources until they are given sufficient power to run again. * 1st upgrade of the room: Power Station * 2nd upgrade of the room: Power Plant * Resource: Power * Room SPECIAL: Strength Diner The Diner is unlocked during the initial tutorial. Assigning Dwellers to a Diner helps produce Food, another of your primary resources. Food is vital and sustains all of the Dwellers within your Vault. If you do not produce enough Food your meter goes into the red. All of your Dwellers start to lose health until this is resolved. If you let this continue without producing food, your Dwellers will eventually die. * 1st Upgrade of the room: Restaurant * 2nd Upgrade of the room: Cafeteria * Resource: Food * Room SPECIAL: Agility Water Treatment The Water Treatment room is unlocked during the tutorial. Assigning your Dwellers here helps produce Water Water is necessary for keeping your Dwellers safe from radiation poisoning. If you don't have enough Water for your Vault, your Dwellers become irradiated and begin to lose health. This also affects their happiness level. To fix this, you can use RadAway packs on each of your Dwellers, but the primary solution to irradiation is keeping your Water levels up. * 1st Upgrade of the room: Water Treatment Station * 2nd Upgrade of the room: Water Treatment Plant * Resource: Water * Room SPECIAL: Perception Storage Room The Storage Room requires you have 12 Dwellers in your Vault before it can be unlocked. Build Storage Rooms to increase your Vault's Weapon and Outfit holding capacity. If you have a lack of Storage Rooms in your Vault, you may have to end up selling important items to make space for others. * 1st Upgrade of the room: Depot * 2nd Upgrade of the room: Warehouse Medbay The Medbay room requires you have 14 Dwellers in your Vault before it can be unlocked. Building a Medbay allows your Vault to produce Stimpaks and heal injured Dwellers. Assigning dwellers here will help to produce more Stimpaks over time. * 1st Upgrade of the room: Clinic * 2nd Upgrade of the room: Hospital * Resource: Stimpaks * Room SPECIAL: Intelligence Science Lab The Science Lab requires you have 16 Dwellers in your Vault before it can be unlocked. Building a Science Lab allows your Vault to produce RadAway and reduce Dwellers radiation. Assign dwellers here to produce RadAway. RadAway removes radiation from irradiated Vault Dwellers. In order to replenish a Dweller's health however, you will need to have Stimpaks to use on them. * 1st Upgrade of the room: Science Station * 2nd Upgrade of the room: Science Center * Resource: RadAway * ''Room SPECIAL: Intelligence''__FORCETOC__